


star maps and long naps

by goddammitshauna



Series: 3am thoughts and 3pm regrets. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other, late night writes, shauna writes something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitshauna/pseuds/goddammitshauna
Summary: childish dreams in a polluted metropolis





	star maps and long naps

Gazing up into the light polluted sky,  
Eyes lighting up and hurried flutters of paper, lunging for borrowed maps and diagrams  
Once again, it wasn't.

Put away the maps, file them neatly into their Popular poster tubes, tuck away the complicated diagrams worthy of praise in the 16th century, go to sleep you silly child.

In the light polluted sky, the only stars you'll see are the ones reflected on your bedroom window,  
The luminescent green of glow in the dark stickers dotting your ceiling,  
A pathetic excuse for a starry night,  
The glow won't last you know, they'll fade off and soon you won't even be able to make out their permanent shapes on your ceiling.

A sudden shake and a scream startles and wakes,  
The same light polluted sky, a deep ochre, roaring and shouting as bullets pelt on your bedroom window.

Drawing the curtains back, ignoring the ghastly shadows that flash as does the sky.  
Pulling the duvet up and over your face, trying to let nature's percussion ensemble lull you to sleep.

It doesn't work.  
Heaving up and out of your mattress, footsteps pad over to the bay window, plonking down to drink in the horrific happenings of the tropical climate weather, occasional blasts of the old Daikin aircon ticking your exposed neck.

It's oddly soothing, watching a storm at night.  
I do love rain in general, but at night it's even more stunning, the split second jumpscares of thunder, the haunting lightning delicately dancing around the sky,  
It seems at night, everything looks better,  
Even the faded out glow in the dark stars on my ceiling,

Even my fatigued face, furrowed in thought wondering if you're sound asleep or awake like me,

I don't know how long I've sat here, how many times I've sat here, one thing's certain, nothing beats a clear night sky immediately after a storm. 

Grab a jacket, keys, maybe some tunes Let's go for a walk.  
Freshly fallen rain may be one of my favorite smells in the world, sloshing through puddles and fallen leaves, strolling down a familiar foreign path, 

Everything looks better at night. 

A gust of cold wind slaps me out of thought, nipping at my flushed cheeks as I wander into a clearing,  
Gentle chirps of cicadas, rustling of leaves whipped by the same gust of wind, a secret symphony playing for those who'll listen,  
A weather-worn wood bench serves as the primary audience, until I stumble over and take the premium seat,  
It's soothing really, 

Everything is better at night. 

The same navy expanse, now clear of its earlier tantrums and sorrows, an endless canvas of indigo, occasional blinks of a passing craft,  
A sigh, and some shut-eye  
A light blinks back,  
The same taunting light, hello to you too Satellite, how's the weather up there? 

Another sigh and a laugh and a half,  
I've really gone mad now haven't I?  
Another light blinks to join in, you've brought a friend have you?  
Except it's not blinking,  
Inconsistent patterns of flickering in and out of visibility,  
A swift rustle of paper, the folded starmap in my back pocket,  
It's too bright to be a friend, strings of coordinates and alignments pour out from my mouth.  
Fervently searching for its name,  
Barely visible in the low pale moonlight. 

It's Venus.  
(How ironic)  
Just my luck a lady of love appears tonight.  
How do you do m'lady,  
She twinkles in response,  
It was a pleasure meeting you, here's to another night,  
She graciously leaves, presence blocked by a passing cloud.  
Finally, that starmap came in handy. 

Slapping my thighs, I stand up and trudge back down the familiar foreign pathway, skipping over puddles to universes where things might be better,  
Heaving off my jacket and shoes, flopping back onto my mattress,  
Time for a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written pretty long ago, I wrote it when I couldn't sleep, could you guess? there's more works on the way so sit tight!  
> Till next ~


End file.
